blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Vortigaunt (5e race)
'''Nightian''' "It was night, so... W-we didn't see anything. Figured it was safe, we did... Then my arm was ripped off by a powerful jaw, and I ran like hell..." -Jonathan Green, lone survivor of a Nightian caravan raid. Physical Description Nightians are very tall creatures, with the shortest of their race being 6 feet tall, and their tallest being 7 feet tall. They have very extendable jaws, being able to open up to 4 and a half feet high, and one foot wide. They have very sharp teeth, and jet-black skin, with a smooth texture. They have either dark blue, black, white, or dark brown eyes. The males are either completely bald, or have rough black fur on the top of their heads. Females can have either long black, dark brown, white, or purple hair. History Nightians history is kept only by memory, and while they do have good memory, they also have a very confusing way of speaking to one another, causing meanings of past events to eventually distort. From what they can all remember, they were created by a disgusting mating ritual between a Troglodyte, a Drow, and an Orc. They don't remember the exact details; some claim magic, some claim chance, but the first Nightian was formed, somehow. The child was abandoned, left to fend for itself in the Underdark, and survived, hunting the weaker things there was, and populating it's species with women of different races. Society Vortigaunt society is peaceful, but prepared to defend themselves. They usually serve a higher up of their own or another race, whom they call the 'nihilanth'. They usually serve the nihilanth to learn more about the race, or to get on good terms with them, or perhaps they were enslaved by the race, which is common. Relationships Vortigaunts are peaceful with all races, excluding ones that have commited offences against their societies, such as goblins. Nightian Names Vortigaunt names are taken from their language, ''Vortigese.'' Vortigaunt Traits Wise and powerful, vortigaunts are admirable by many races. '''''Ability score increase.''''' Your intelligence score increases by 2, and your strength increases by 1. '''''Alignment. '''''Vortigaunts are usually neutral good, or lawful neutral, or a combination of the both. '''''Age. '''''Vortigaunts live for a max of 500 years, and are considered mature at 12. '''''Languages.''''' You can speak, read and write common, and speak Vortisgese. Vortigese is a language that can only be spoken by Vortigaunts, but can be understood by non-Vortigaunts with practice. '''''Electrical Heritage. '''''You can cast ''shocking hands'' at will once a day. When used in this way, it can be ranged to up to 30ft, as a large beam of green lightning. It heals you half the damage it does to the enemy. '''''Tough skin. ''''' You have 13 + dex natural armour. '''''Two-Fingered slash. '''''Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage. '''''Chest arm. '''''You have a small arm on your chest, which is used to charge your ''Shocking hands'' cantrip. it can hold weapons with the ''Light property.'''''''' =